


Touch

by taesuits



Series: Canon Chaos Beomjun [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, More Beomjun to the people can we pls hAve more Beomjun, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuits/pseuds/taesuits
Summary: Cuddles and touching is part of the whole idol group ordeal, that's what Yeonjun tell himself at least.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Canon Chaos Beomjun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985695
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> PLS I love them so much and i tried to find fics for them but I didnt find enough and I just had CRAVINGS for the pure utter bliss that is Beomjun.
> 
> So here I am at soon 2 am posting a drabble to sane my very promising beonjun addiction.
> 
> Edit: I thought of writing more parts in the canon universe so i had to read this and i noticed some error lmao

"You keep touching me" Yeonjun stretches, limbs aching but he feels relaxed.

Beomgyu doesn't answer just etches closer, cradling an arm around Yeonjuns lax body before continuing his touch along Yeonjuns arm, shoulder and all the way to his neck. 

Yeonjun stiffens before he sighs. Closing his eyes, sinking further into the floor and further into Beomgyu's embrace. 

"It's relaxing, like we're monkeys." Beomgyu finally says, grinning when Yeonjun opens his eyes to stare at him.

"Monkeys?" Yeonjun sputters, twisting his body to twist more into a heap of tangled tiring limbs.

Beomgyu has his hood up, eyes hiding under long lashes and a sweaty fringe, Yeonjun can still see his smile. 

Yeonjun doesn't understand why he wants to get itch his way closer to a sweat drenched body - he hooks his leg over Beomgyu's before he can think more of it. Bringing his hand to rest at back of Beomgyu's head, cradling it, not too gently he tells himself.

"Mhm.." Beomgyu's hands makes their way to his ears, pushing at them a little forward and to Yeonjun's poor heart, he giggles. "You’re my little monkey!" 

"You're the little one!" Yeonjun locks his arm harder against Beomgyu's head. Pulling him towards his chest. 

Yeonjun blames his fast beating heart on the previous dance practice. Wishing he had the stamina to look at Beomgyu's laughing face for longer before feeling like a dying and very incapable man.

Beomgyu is shaking with laughter, struggling against Yeonjun’s thrumming chest. Before Beomgyu's turning his body around, catching his breath in a fits of cackles. 

“Don’t strangle me!” He screeches but tugs Yeonjun’s arms, closing them around himself - contradicting in his honesty. 

Yeonjun has never felt closer to his deathbed. 

"Maybe I should." He whispers in Beomgyu's clothes neck. He feels the whole body shiver from Beomgyu as an electric needle piercing through himself. 

"Stop, you're making me cringe." Beongyu giggles. 

Yeonjun threads his hand to the smaller boys hair, bringing the hood down in the movement. 

Beomgyu's ears are red and when Yeonjun carefully plants his chin on top of the blond head, he evens out a long breath. 

They stay like that. Until Yeonjun gets the courage and carefully angles Beomgyu's face to him.

Yeonjun doesn't understand how a face hes seen so often can somehow change in a different setting of lights. Whether those lights inflict from the glimmer of the fluorescent lights or the light from within Beomgyu himself is something he's scared to acknowledge. 

Beomgyu is just too pretty.

"Hyung?"

Yeonjun cups Beomgyu's cheek, and the boy follows in the rattle of movement, body turning again towards Yeonjun's. 

His mouth is open in a silent form of the beginning of sentence and Beomgyu isn't a waiting type of person - Yeonjun knows. The only reason he has stayed still is because of his drained muscles, or the too comfortable embrace.

"Beomgyu-ah," 

Yeonjun's hands can almost reach the entirety of Beomgyu's side profiles, he notices. 

"Mm?" Beomgyu has closed his mouth, lips are turned slightly upward instead. He waits.

For someone grinning so much Yeonjun still likes the unaware but sincere smile the most. Like small strings from Beomgyu's eyes pulls them up when he stares at Yeonjun's face.

"Can I kiss you?" 

The words are out before his poor overheated brain is able to process them.

Yeonjun knows his own face is scarlet, knows he's staring, flickering between Beomgyu's plush lips and big eyes. 

But then, Beomgyu is blushing too and Yeonjun already knows the answer by then because Beomgyu answers like he always does.

He tugs at Yeonjun's hoodie and who is Yeonjun to deny, he meets him halfway and Yeonjun is convinced - the light is from Beomgyu himself. 

Maybe that's how it always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont kill me pls, I beg you, it's my second time posting and also, it's exam murder week, I'm fragile
> 
> Also pls tell me!! If you want more of them!! ♡


End file.
